Mine
by Chelber
Summary: When it was just the two of them, that's when they were just figuring it out. As their family started to grow, it became clearer. /Kataang family, series of oneshots. ON HIATUS, RE-WRITING


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any lyrics. **

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_**-Taylor Swift, 'Mine'**

* * *

Katara rushed out of the hut, and straight away the wind snapped at her hair, her cheeks, making her eyes water. Snow was swirling with the wind, falling so thickly that Katara could barely see more than five metres in front of her.

_There's going to be a snowstorm, _she thought numbly, pushing her way through to the path to the stables.

A few years ago, the Southern Water Tribe had no need for stables – the only tame wolf they had had slept indoors, alternating huts every few days. But after the war ended, the stables had been built to accommodate Appa when he was there, and the villages had taken that as a sign to buy and tame their own pets.

She knew it was stupid to go out when a storm could be brewing… but she needed to get out of the hut. Away from everyone, even if only for a few minutes. She just needed to _process. _Figure out what she had just discovered meant.

She rubbed a hand across her abdomen as she stumbled through the snow, gently, as if she was afraid she might damage something.

Katara couldn't… she couldn't believe this was _happening_! She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. What was the protocol?

Now that the numbness of the shock was wearing off, all she could feel was excitement. And disbelief. And… and a whole lot of other emotions that was racing around her body. She couldn't get a handle of them.

She needed somewhere quiet to think.

Most of the animals were asleep when Katara toppled through the doors of the stables. Only Appa lifted his head to greet her, looking comfortable in his bed of straw.

Katara rushed to the bison, clutching at his fur, tears spilling down her cheeks. A groan rumbled deep in Appa's chest, and he nudged her, concerned. She laughed a little shakily. 'I'm fine, Appa. I'm… I'm grand.' She wiped away her tears, laughing. 'I'm just a little nervous. And excited. A bit shocked, too.'

She sank down into the straw, stroking the bison's fur.

She thought of Aang, how he was hers. Officially. They had married not long ago.

She thought of this… this new life growing in her. Her little child.

Her little family.

_Mine. My family. _

Pride. That's what she was feeling.

* * *

She was half asleep, curled up on Appa's legs. Outside the stables, the wind quietened, just for a few seconds. _Aang, _she thought sleepily, lifting her head.

Sure enough, the door to the stable creaked open, and Aang peeked through, carrying a small flame in his palm. Snowflakes clung to the parka he was wearing, and his nose was bright red, like he had just walked miles in the snow.

'Katara?' he called softly. 'Are you here?'

Katara sat up, stifling a yawn. 'Mm hmm…'

Shaking his head, Aang stepped fully into the stable, pushing the door shut behind him. 'What are you doing here? Alone?'

'I'm not alone,' she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at Appa. 'I'm with Appa.'

Aang held his hand – the one cupping the flame – higher, throwing light further into the stable. Smiling at the sight of his wife curled up with his bison, he shook his head. 'Why in the stable, though? I didn't know where you had gone.'

Holding back another yawn, she patted Appa's leg. 'Appa's nice and warm. I needed somewhere cosy and quiet.'

'Oh?'

She hesitated. 'To think,' she clarified.

'Oh.' Aang nodded lowered his arm to cup the flame in both hands. 'Can I think with you?'

Katara gave a soft laugh. 'Of course,' she grinned, scooting over to make room for him. Then she paused. 'Actually, I was kind of thinking about you… about us.'

'What about us?' Aang settled himself down beside her, worming his way into the curve of her side.

Avoiding his question, she snuggled into him. 'You know if Sokka finds us, he's never going to stop about oogies, right?'

Aang chuckled. 'We should gang up on him. Follow him whenever he goes out with Suki, and come out screaming _'Oogie!'_'

'Or we could just freeze him to the roof whenever _we _go out somewhere.'

'Or that,'

They both we silent for a few moments, and Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder. The excitement was building within her again, the nervousness, the disbelief. It was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

It was a wonderful feeling.

_I need to tell him. _

'But,' she whispered, 'I don't think we'll…' she trailed off, unsure how to finish.

'But…?' he whispered back, curiosity in his voice.

She shifted slightly, so she could face him. 'You know how before I said I was thinking about… us?' she asked him, still whispering. Aang nodded. 'Well… I don't think we'll be able to chase Sokka around for much longer.'

Aang said nothing, just looked down at her with a blank face.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She struggled to her knees, and cupped Aang's chin in her hands. 'Sweetie, I'm pregnant.'

She watched as Aang froze, his eyebrows shooting up. The butterflies were throwing a riot in her stomach. 'Aang…?'

And the he moved, had a hold of her by her waist, swirling her into the air. She squealed, and then he was laughing, the noise shocking after the silence. 'I can't believe it! You're… we're… Spirits!' He set her down, running his hands over his head, another laugh bubbling out of him.

Katara burst into tears.

Then Aang was holding her, and she tried to explain through her blubbering. 'I'm sorry…I'm just so… _happy…_'

'I know,' he whispered. 'I know.'

She pulled back, and saw the tears shimmering in his own eyes.

Her emotions were going haywire again, so she did what she always did when she felt she was going to boil over; she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

They were curled up on Appa's leg again, with Aang's arms wrapped securely around Katara, his chin resting on the top of head. His hands were wrapped around hers, which were resting on her abdomen.

They hadn't moved in a while. They had both laughed together, cried together, tried to wrap their minds around the fact that _they were going to be parents. _

And now they lay, mentally exhausted, listening to the storm outside. In the back of her mind, Katara knew that as soon as it relented, they would have to flee to their huts before the storm could worsen, otherwise they'd be stuck in the stables for a few days.

Aang shifted underneath her, gripping her a little tighter. She smiled to herself, relaxing into him a little more.

Then she half turned, twisting her torso until she was half facing him. 'Aang?'

'Yes?'

'What are you thinking?'

Aang peered down at her. 'Right now?'

'Right now.'

Katara could easily hear the pride in his voice. '_Mine._'

* * *

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine. _

* * *

**A/N: There's a quick Kataangy drabble for you! Like, super quick. I was at home with a cold, got the day off school, and wrote this. Super quickly. Like, I started today, and I finished it five minutes ago. I should've probably waited and edited it, but… *shrugs* **

**Review, please! :3 **


End file.
